oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shoyrukon
Re:Detailed item images If it's possible to obtain it, why not? -- 03:51, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah it's a very complicated and frustrating process to make it. Also, would you want rollback rights to revert vandalism quicker? -- 03:57, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::It's from a steep slope near the gnome glider in Feldip Hills. Dark Behemoth found this method, but it doesn't work for everything unfortunately. Anyways you have custodian and rollbacks now. -- 04:02, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Update We don't do them since it's too much of a hassle. -- 10:47, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm planning to remove them when I have more time. -- 20:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose you can, I'd ask Temu first though. -- 20:49, May 5, 2014 (UTC) RS3 Dark Bow Image Removal Hey, Shoyrukon! Sorry about the RS3 image! I thought I changed it to the OSRS image. It won't happen again! :) Thanks in advance! Re:Update and Release Date No, I would not be against to this. Good luck. Re:Need to block I have blocked the IPs in question. 12:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Names I know lol thanks, was just a slight mistake :p made me look into it 18:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) untitled Im fairly new to Wikia so sorry if there was a private message button and I just didnt see it but I wanted to apologize for uploading the pic of the login screen for Clan Wars. Next time I'll try to ask you first before I do anything :) Guhjkl3 (talk) 09:17, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Equipped wreath Sure, I can retake the image of the equipped wreath. I would have done this originally, but I often see equipped images of certain items with many other items equipped, so I didn't think it mattered. For future reference, is it standard to take equipped images with just the one item equipped? Thanks, Roast Duckie (talk) 02:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Right, I understand wearing the full set. But, for example, in the Royal outfit equipped images, the person is wearing an ornamental fury, mage's book, etc. I saw this and didn't think wearing additional items mattered. But from now on I'll just wear the item the page is about. Roast Duckie (talk) 02:39, June 28, 2014 (UTC) untitled Hiya Shoyrukon. :) I am here to edit whatever I feel knowledgeable about. I have mainly corrected grammar and spelling issues thus far. I have also added trivia about the Midsummer Event to Kaqemeex's page. :) Lunar Farmer (talk) 00:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Personal image use Doesn't it state that you should use your own screenshots? Maybe I am misunderstanding. Could you please explain further? Also, how do you link to pages without using hyperlinks? Lunar Farmer (talk) 05:29, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Edit problem That was the issue, the edit was too big. Thank you! Worked like a charm. :) Xpender (talk) 18:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Xpender Advice Hello, can you explain to me how to edit a screenshot so that there is no background, such as for getting a picture of an NPC to put on the wiki? I also do not understand how to make a table, such as Drop Tables on Monster pages. If you could explain that, I would appreciate it. Lunar Farmer (talk) 01:55, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi, An anonymous user is going around the Third Age pages and advertising a clan chat, is this allowed?